Many pathological conditions have been found to be associated with smooth muscle cell proliferation. Such conditions include restenosis, atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, thrombosis, myocardial infarction, stroke, smooth muscle neoplasms such as leiomyoma and leiomyosarcoma of the bowel and uterus and uterine fibroid or fibroma. The mechanism of abnormal smooth muscle cell proliferation is not yet well understood.
For example, percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) is widely used as the primary treatment modality in many patients with coronary artery disease. PTCA can relieve myocardial ischemia in patients with coronary artery disease by reducing lumen obstruction and improving coronary flow. The use of this surgical procedure has grown rapidly, with 39,000 procedures performed in 1983, nearly 150,000 in 1987, 200,000 in 1988, 250,000 in 1989, and over 500,000 PTCAs per year are estimated by 1994. Stenosis following PTCA remains a significant problem, with from 25% to 35% of the patients developing restenosis within 1 to 3 months. Restenosis results in significant morbidity and mortality and frequently necessitates further interventions such as repeat angioplasty or coronary bypass surgery. No surgical intervention or post-surgical treatment (to date) has proven effective in preventing restenosis.
The processes responsible for stenosis after PTCA are not completely understood but may result from a complex interplay among several different biologic agents and pathways. Viewed in histological sections, restenotic lesions may have an overgrowth of smooth muscle cells in the intimal layers of the vessel. Several possible mechanisms for smooth muscle cell proliferation after PTCA have been suggested.
Compounds that reportedly suppress smooth muscle proliferation in vitro may have undesirable pharmacological side effects when used in vivo. Heparin is an example of one such compound, which reportedly inhibits smooth muscle cell proliferation in vitro but when used in vivo has the potential adverse side effect of inhibiting coagulation. Heparin peptides, while having reduced anti-coagulant activity, have the undesirable pharmacological property of a short pharmacological half-life. Attempts have been made to solve such problems by using a double balloon catheter, i.e., for regional delivery of the therapeutic agent at the angioplasty site (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,436), and by using biodegradable materials impregnated with a drug, i.e., to compensate for problems of short half-life (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,602).
At least five considerations would, at first blush, appear to preclude use of inhibitory drugs to prevent stenosis resulting from overgrowth of smooth muscle cells. First, inhibitory agents may have systemic toxicity that could create an unacceptable level of risk for patients with cardiovascular disease. Second, inhibitory agents might interfere with vascular wound healing following surgery and that could either delay healing or weaken the structure or elasticity of the newly healed vessel wall. Third, inhibitory agents that kill smooth muscle cells could damage surrounding endothelium and/or other medial smooth muscle cells. Dead and dying cells also release mitogenic agents that might stimulate additional smooth muscle cell proliferation and exacerbate stenosis. Fourth, delivery of therapeutically effective levels of an inhibitory agent may be problematic from several standpoints, such as the following: a) delivery of a large number of molecules into the intercellular spaces between smooth muscle cells may be necessary to establish favorable conditions for allowing a therapeutically effective dose of molecules to cross the cell membrane; b) delivery of an inhibitory drug into the intracellular compartment where its action is exerted may be difficult to control; and c) optimizing the association of the inhibitory drug with its intracellular target (e.g., a ribosome) while minimizing intercellular redistribution of the drug (e.g., to neighboring cells) may be difficult. Fifth, because smooth muscle cell proliferation takes place over several weeks it would appear a priori that the inhibitory drugs should also be administered over several weeks, perhaps continuously, to produce a beneficial effect.
As is apparent from the foregoing, many problems remain to be solved in the use of inhibitory drugs to effectively treat smooth muscle cell proliferation. It would be highly advantageous to develop new compositions or methods for inhibiting stenosis due to proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells following, for example, traumatic injury to vessels rendered during vascular surgery.